Desdemona
Desdemona (formerly known as Lilith Blackwell) is a 135 year old Warlock/Psi Vampire hybrid who has extra powers due to being taken from her home at 10 years old and being experimented on. Desdemona has been a threat to the supernatural community for years, starting at 21, when she first got out of the experimental district and built up her army. History Desdemona's birth name was Lilith Blackwell. Although the name had meant 'of the night', and was a demon in most Christian literature, Desdemona was a very lively and prodigal child. Going to Springsville Institute at the age of 7, she placed into their younger category. But that peaceful life was stolen from Desdemona, when in the winter of 1891, Desdemona was kidnapped from her home and forced to be an experiment for Seo Sooyoung and Seo Lee, warlock scientists obsessed with unveiling the supernatural world. Lee and Sooyoung had injected Desdemona with a plethora of supernatural blood, including alien, warlock, and demon at add onto her psi vampire and warlock abilities. It had caused her to be the most powerful supernatural in the 1890s - a blessing for some people, but a curse for Desdemona, seeming as she was in pain everytime they experimented on her. Once they were done, they had planned to expose Desdemona's and their powers to the mortal world, making her a god in the eyes of a mortal. However, at the age of 20, in the summer of 1901, Desdemona had escaped, and used magic to put both Sooyoung and Lee in deep sleep for 95 years. After that, Desdemona had planned to start her own army. Desdemona did the same thing Sooyoung and Lee did - stole children from their families and experimented on them to make them into supernatural warriors. Sending them after the school that Desdemona had never got to go to for more than 3 years, the first Supernatural War had began in 1903, and ended in 1911, when the current leader of Springsville decided to entrap Desdemona in a deep sleep for 55 years, and made her forget her memories of the war. But, one of her loyal and gracious warlock followers had awoken her in 1962, and gave Desdemona her memories back. Thus, the second Supernatural War started once again, in 1965. Desdemona used harder methods - kidnapping the students from the Springsville, as well as the current leader's relatives. However, in 1969, the current head of Springsville had put her in a deep sleep again, this time for 31 years - and the only person who could awaken her before 2002 or give her back her memories was that Head. And that's exactly what she did. In 2001, a year after Seo Aria was born, the same warlock who undid Desdemona's curse the first time had controlled the head, forcibly made her undo the curse, and gave Desdemona her memories back. With careful years of planning, Desdemona launched the third Mortal War in 2015 - with no one sure if it'll end peacefully. Personality Desdemona is a malicious, merciless human with no pity for any human, even her allies. Statistical and smart, Desdemona knows how both to hide her tracks and how to get people to join her side. Desdemona is sadistic, cruel, power-obsessed, and has brutal and violent tendencies, being loyal to herself only. Abilities Atmokinesis: Due to Desdemona's experiments, she can manipulate lightning, precipitation, and temperature. Blood Magic: Only a witch or warlock who has gone truly evil can do blood rituals, which can darkly bind two people and cause them to share powers, with someone in control of the other one. Desdemona can also taint someone's blood darker during a blood ritual. Elemental Manipulation: Desdemona can manipulate all of the four elements, but her only strong one is wind. Desdemona can create hurricanes, tornadoes, windstorms, microbursts, and vertical drafts from her power. Life Force Absorption: Due to Desdemona's PSI Vampirism powers, Desdemona can steal someone's life force by either using a magical spell or kissing them. Metamorphmagus: Desdemona can turn into any person she wants by changing her eye color, hair color, skin color, size and more, but she can't modify her natural form. Relationships Seo Aria: Desdemona values Seo Aria because they are both the only metamorphmagi currently living, but also is willing to kill her if needed to rule the world. Gallery ' Datherine.gif Desdemondaaesthetic.jpg Ninad.jpg ' 'Trivia' *Desdemona is a Gemini. *Desdemona is the only other Metamorphagi in the roleplay. *Desdemona has a playlist dedicated to her on Playmoss. Category:Females Category:Villains Category:People who Formerly Attended Springsville